fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Corona
|image= |kanji=フレア・コロナ |rōmaji=Furea Korona |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Red |hair=Red |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Breast |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Hair Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Flare Corona is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Appearance Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is gathered at both sides of her head and tied in a pair of massive, braided pigtails, which reach down to her waist and have their ends tied together behind her back, something which always holds them still.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 5 When shown untied, whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her hair is shown to be straight and extremely long, being manipulable at her will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 She has full lips and reddish eyesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 which are always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X''",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed, secured by halter-neck straps. The dress almost reaches down to her ankles, with the part covering her legs being flouncy and possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 7 and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge, and, initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she has switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-7 Personality Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 4 Flare is extremely fond of her hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 11 whose color she praisingly refers to as "''sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair has been overly damaged, she goes on to furtively threat Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wants the young girl to live. She also seems to think lowly of blonde girls, referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 15-18 Synopsis X791 arc Flare is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 She is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail, and the team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16. After the first event, Hidden, Flare is chosen by fan's votes to take part in the first day's battle, against Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 Magic and Abilities Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into. She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through the ground to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 11-12 and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 15-17 Flare's hair can also act as an useful form of defence, and she can mold it into different shapes, making it more verastile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 9-11 Such Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 11 *'Hair Shield': Flare manipulates her hair, moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls, to intercept an enemy attack and magically stop it. Such defence is strong enough to shield Flare from the sand tornado generated by Scorpio's Sand Buster. (Unnamed) *'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang': Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, ears and a mouth full of massive sharp teeth, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast down; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinng at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. Enhanced Agility: Flare has shown to be considerably dexterous, having carelessly avoided the sweep of Taurus's gigantic axe with a leap upwards,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6 and having subsequently escaped the various sand whirlwinds generated by Scorpio and Taurus' combined attack Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Raven Tail Members